


Half Life

by TiggyMalvern



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggyMalvern/pseuds/TiggyMalvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read a review of the Hannibal TV series which said the real arc plot isn't Will vs Hannibal, it's Will Graham vs Will Graham. There's definitely a case to be made for that (it certainly seems to be the theme of season three). This is mostly that video, though some other stuff crept in there too. I strongly recommend watching in HD, though even youtube's HD is a lot more pixellated than my pre-uploaded version...<br/>Hannibal TV series, so warnings for blood, violence and pretentiousness. Spoilers all the way through the end of S3 (I won't say the end, because maybe...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Life




End file.
